


improv.

by fshep



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshep/pseuds/fshep
Summary: Yukiko and Chie try to roleplay as Yu and Yosuke during sex.
Keyword: Try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> de-anoning myself? even though it doesn't matter bc bbbh is dead
> 
> i'll singlehandedly revive this fandom's ao3 tag if i have to!

“I still don’t think it’s fair that I have to be Yosuke.”  
  
Yukiko, tying her hair into a bun that rests tightly against her head, smiles. “ _I_ couldn’t do it. We’re nothing alike.”  
  
“Gah! That just implies that he and I _are!_ ” Chie protests. Objectively, the role arrangement makes sense. Yukiko has more composure than Chie ever will, therefore likening her to Yu. They’re the pretty ones. Elegant, formal, relaxed…  
  
That being said, they’d decided to forego dressing up. Wigs are hot and itchy, and they don’t have anything suitable to wear. What’s the point of putting on clothes when they’re just going to be taken off, anyway? That’s why Chie’s down to her panties, bra long gone, watching Yukiko putz around the room while she reclines on the bed.   
  
“Are you coming, or what?”  
  
The room goes dark, nearly pitch black, and Chie’s lashes flutter rapidly to accommodate. Satisfied, Yukiko responds, “There,” but after an elongated moment of anticipating the warmth of her girlfriend’s skin and feeling nothing, Chie begins to squirm.  
  
Then, finally: a hand on her arm.  
  
“Yosuke,” Yukiko whispers, and while they’d agreed not to do voices, she has pitched her tone to something more… husky. “Are you still awake?”  
  
“Uh,” replies Chie, eloquently. She tries to mimic the vocal register, but it sounds a little silly, so she ultimately decides against it; Yosuke’s voice can get pretty high, anyway. It’s no big deal. “Yeah. What’s up?” The question is genuine, because she has no idea where Yukiko is going with this. Improvisation is far from Chie’s strong suit, but she likes to think that they know Yosuke and Yu well enough to predict how they’d react to certain situations.  
  
“My futon smells like it hasn’t been washed in months. Do you mind if I…?”  
  
She knows what she _should_ do—invite ‘Yu’ into her own futon—but she can’t resist. Her lips curl into a lopsided grin. “Huh. You’d think a place as renowned as the Amagi Inn would take better care of their customers.”  
  
Yukiko’s grip tightens on her arm, just slightly, and Chie tries not to laugh.   
  
“Yeah, you can share with me,” she adds, scooting aside to make room for Yukiko. “Just don’t get any ideas.”  
  
Yukiko slides onto the bed, and although the darkness makes it hard to distinguish any features, Chie can see the way her head tilts.  
  
“Ideas?”  
  
A short, nervous laugh. “Like—I get there’s not much room, but don’t use that as an excuse to cuddle me.” She’s not entirely sure that Yosuke would use the word _cuddle_ at a time like this. (She also feels mildly guilty that she’s emphasizing Yosuke’s internalized homophobia as a plot point, but…) “We’re not Chie and Yukiko-san, y’know? Guys can’t get away with that kind of stuff.”  
  
Yukiko’s hand relocates from Chie’s arm to her stomach; the unexpected change of contact makes her jump. “Nobody can see us... and it’s more comfortable like this.” She slides it further around Chie’s waist in demonstration. Yukiko continues, pragmatically, “So what’s the problem?”  
  
“W-Well…” And she doesn’t need to fake the stutter. She and Yukiko are intimately familiar with one another, comfortable sexually—so the _tension_ , the teasing sweep of hot skin…  
  
It’s different. Chie likes it.  
  
She shifts her position, leg curling up until it’s bent slightly at the knee. _Ack, too girly and hesitant. Yosuke would be freaking out right now—but that won’t get us anywhere!_  
  
Once again, Yukiko moves her hand. She slides it down, over the curve of Chie’s hip, and sweeps it up her thigh to press gently between her legs. Chie gasps. “Is _this_ the problem? Are you worried what I’ll think when I find that you’re getting hard because of me?”  
  
Chie instinctively lifts into the touch. “It’s not…” she weakly protests.

Yukiko lowers her body so that she straddles one of Chie’s legs, pushing the other to the side. Chie knows what’s coming, but it _has_ to be the idea of Yu going down on Yosuke that causes the first touch of Yukiko’s lips against the cotton of her panties to feel so _intense_. She full-body twitches.  
  
“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” Her breath is too much and not enough.   
  
Chie places a hand on top of Yukiko’s head, pulling her closer. “Then do it,” she urges. And, because she likes the potential of Yosuke begging, adds, “ _Please_.”  
  
It’s a good thing Yu’s name is what it is, she thinks idly, because she’s in the habit of chanting _Yukiko, Yukiko_ , but manages to cut herself off before accomplishing every syllable.  
  
—Until she decides that it doesn’t feel right, as if she can’t remember what "Yu" sounds like in Yosuke’s voice. So, when Yukiko’s thumb sweeps back and forth over her clit, tongue busy beneath, Chie whines, “ _Partner_.”  
  
Instantaneously, like Chie had pulled a plug from its socket, Yukiko’s mouth disappears.  
  
“Did you just—? Snrk…”   
  
_Oh, no._  
  
“Do you really think they—? Aha! _Ahahaha!_ ”  
  
Yukiko’s head falls against Chie’s thigh as her body shakes and convulses with laughter. Chie’s hackles raise in self-defense. “Well, I mean—he says it all the time. Even if he doesn’t mean to, I bet it’d totally slip out during sex! Like a habit!”  
  
Her girlfriend continues to wheeze. “I know! That’s what—kehehe—makes it so fuh… funny!”  
  
Knowing now that Yukiko’s fit isn’t at Chie’s expense, it’s easy to be swept up in her contagious giggles. “Hehe, right? C’mere, you big dork.” She tugs at Yukiko’s shoulders until they’re facing each other again. By now, her eyes have adjusted enough to make out the curve of Yukiko’s nose, the elegant slope of her neck left bare by her bun. “I can’t believe _I_ wasn’t the one to break character.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Yukiko replies unapologetically, traces of laughter still stuck to her words.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. Actually, the whole thing was a little… depressing. Like, I really don’t think they’re _ever_ going to get here. Yosuke-kun’s way more uptight than I made him out to be, and Yu-kun’s definitely not that talkative.”  
  
Yukiko presses their lips together in a chaste kiss. “Then we’ll try it again—but only _after_ they get together.”  
  
“ _If_ they get together.”  
  


 

* * *

  
  
The next day, they’re at Aiya with the boys when Yosuke laments that he’d left his wallet at home. Yu offers to pay (although the yen’s already exchanging hands, so Yosuke doesn’t have time to refuse even if he wanted to)—which grants him a big, warm smile.  
  
“Thanks. I seriously appreciate it, partner.”  
  
Yukiko chokes on her water. Chie, doing her very best not to collapse into giggles alongside Yukiko, claims that _nope_ , she has _no idea_ what’s so funny.


End file.
